Once Upon a Broken Heart
by Pammple
Summary: Based off the song: Once Upon a Broken Heart. Jake leaves for Romania to do a movie, when he is gone Miley falls in love with Oliver and Vice Versa. Neither tell eachother how they feel. It's better than it sounds. Pammple
1. Love?

Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away and I

Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

this is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

" Admit it Jake you like me! "

" No you like me, just say it! "

" No! You say it! "

" No You! "

Jake grabbed Miley and kissed her. She smiled. This definatly wasn't a dream. They walked over to a nearby railing and sat there. Talking

" I guess this means we're kinda together. " Miley said, her brown hair had a lighter brown streak, it was wavy. Not always though, somedays it was curly and somedays it was straight.

" Yeah, " Jake paused, " you wanna go out with me four months from this Saturday? "

Miley smiled. " Sure- what? " Her brown eyes met Jake's brown eyes.

" Well, Frankie Muenezz dropped out o this movie, I fly to Romania tonight. "

Miley stared at him. " Wait you can't just go-- I mean, you kissed me. "

Jake stammered, he couldn't get any words out. Miley sighed and hopped off the railing and walked away. Jake lowered his head.

The next morning Miley came out in her pajamas holding Beary. Her father walked over to her. " Miley, that boy mayhave kissed you then left for-- " Robby-Ray waited for Miley to say where he was going. She sighed.

" Romania " Robby's eyes widened.

" Romania?! Is that boy crazy? You don't kiss a girl and leave to Romania! My gosh! " Miley walked over and sat on the couch, and watched asher father ran out the door. He was doing his usual thing he did every

morning, jogging all day actual.

Miley watched as Lily came in. " Miley, why are you so upset? You and Jake are together! Together you hear me? " Miley sighed, that usual sparkle that was in her eyes was gone.

" Lilly, you don't get it. Four months, he'll be gone. Four! He kissed me, we're " together ", and then he leaves for Romania! Romania you hear me? " Lilly thought for a moment.

" Well, tell me when your going to get over that. Because I don't want to watch you eat nothing but chocoalte and waatchs ome of his movies or something. " Lilly stood and started to leave. Miley stood.

" Lilly! You've got to stay here and comfort me. "

Lilly sighed. " Alright, I'll go get the movies. " Lilly headed out Miley's door

Miley sighed and sat back down. She let a few tears roll down her cheek before she whiped her eyes. But no matter how miny times she whiped her eyes more tears rolled down. There was a knock on the door.

" It- It's open. " Miley looked and watched as Oliver walked through the door.

" Hey Miles. Why's Lilly renting a bunch of Jake-Ryan movies? And why are you crying? I thought you and Jake were together? Where is he? " Miley put her hands up.

" Next time, ask one question at a time. " He nodded. " Lilly's getting Jake's movies because I'm depressed because jake is shooting a movie in Romania and he'll be gone for four months, and THAT'S why I'm crying.

Did you get all that? " Oliver tapped his ear.

" Barely. "

Miley walked and sat on the couch, she sighed. " How could he do that? " Oliver sat next to her. " He kissed me! You don't just kiss a girl and then leave for four months! It's not done! How could he do that? " Miley

whiped away a tear. Oliver rbbed his chin. " He just-- has the brains of a movie star. " Miley raised an eyebrow.

Lilly came through the door, barely able to hold up the bag she was carying. " How, can anyone be THIS famous? " Oliver helped Lilly carry the bag he read the titles of some of the movies.

" Love is a Dream, You came and then Left, I love you but I have to Go, Tell me you Love me, R- " Oliver gawked " He was in Romeo and Juliet? "

" Those are just his romantic movies. Alright, let's pop one of thses suckers in. " Oliver started backing up.

" I don't think romantic movies are all that amazing so I think I'll just-- go! " Oliver ran through the door.

Miley giggled, Lilly raised an eyebrow at her with a smile on her face, and clicked ' play '.

About two weeks had passed, and Miley had finaly stopped watching all of Jake's romance movies and crying at how he was gone. You could actualy say she was sort of, ' over ', him. Miley walked down the beach

and sat in a beach chair with Oliver. " Oh hey! " He said, Miley smiled even more. She couldn't help it. That's what Oliver did to her for some reason. " Okay Miley, I got an e-mail adress. Now, do you think Carrie

Underwood would go out with me? " Miley chuckled. " Oliver, be serious. That's probaly not even her real e-mail adress. " Miley barely listened as Oliver explained to her how he got the adress. She was daydreaming.

_Miley leand in and kissed Oliver. It was night and they where on the beach, the moon was right behind them, water crashing against their ankles. Miley's brown hair blowing in the slight breeze. They kissed more. " I _

love you Miley. " Miey kissed him again. " I love you to Oliver. I always will. "

" Miley? " Miley shook herself out of her trance. " Uuuhh-- yeah? " Oliver cringed his eyebrows. " Are you okay? " She nodded and smiled. 

" Y-Yeah, I'm perfectyl fine. Fine, not daydreaming about anything-- different. " Oliver nodded slowly. Miley smiled, then frowned. " I, uh, gotta go! " She hopped out of the beach chair and started walking over to Lilly.

She was the new laptop she had just gotten. " Hey Lilly, I need to talk to you. It's important! " Lilly shut her screen.

" What's up? " Miley breathed out heavily. " I think I-- " Someone shouted. " Heads! " Miley sighed. " I think-- " Someone blsted their stereo up loud, playing Hannah Montana's ' True Friend '. " I- " Someone walked

over to Miley.

" Hey Miley, I need twenty bucks. " Miley and Lilly looked at Jackson. " You have a job. " Lilly said, Jackson nodded.

" I know, but Rico isn't paying me till the end of the month, and I'm taking that girl out for a milkshake. PLEASE?! " He got down on his knees. " Here's ten! " She gave him ten dollars.

" Okay, I think I like- " Lilly pulled her cellphone out of the pocket as it rang. " Hold that thought. Hello? Oh hey! " Miley sighed and stood, she was about to sit with Oliver until she realized he was gone. She sighed

and watched Lilly yak on her cellphone. She started towards her house.

When she entered she saw no one. " Hello? " She walked over to the kitchen and saw a note.

Miley, I had a meeting. I won't be home til about nine so make yourself some supper, and make sure Jackson don't destroy the house. Love you bud.

Miley set the note down and checked the time. 2:00. She sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down. She flicked on the t.v and watched ' Zombie High '. The episode

where Hannah Montana had guest starred.

" No! No! Not the portal to the Underworld! Nooooo!! " Jake crashed through the wall. " Dude's, I beat you once. Look's like I'm gonna hae to kill you again. " Jake started

kicking the zombies and fighting them as

Hannah sat in a corner, scared ' to death '. Miley lay down and continued watching when the doorbell rang. " Come in! " She yelled, and Lilly walked in adjusting the hat on her

head.

" Hey why'd you leave? I got off the phone and you were gone! " Miley sighed. _Should I tell her? Should I tell her? No! Don't Miley! It may cause trouble!  
_  
" I thought you where going to be on for a while, so I left. " Lilly nodded. " Well I'm off now, so let's go back to the beach! " Miley thought for a moment, she took one last look

at the t.v. screen and turned it off.

" Alright. "

When they arrived at the beach, Oliver was gone and Jackson was trying to show off. They sat on a towel in the sand. Lilly pulle dout a magazine. " When I was looking for you  
I bought this magazine and look at this

article on Hannah Montana. " Miley grabbed the magazine, smiling, and read it in her head. It was talking about how Hannah Montana was known never to have a boyrfiend,

and how people think it's uncool she

doesn't.

" Uncool? How can it be uncool? " Lilly nodded. " I know! You don't have a boyfriend, and they think you should have one for more attention. " Miley rubbed her chin. "

Actualy, maybe if I get a boyfriend with someone

else who is famous. " Lilly smiled. " Yes, someone famous. How about-- Jake-Ryan? " Miley sighed and set down the magazine.

" Lilly, when Jake comes back I'll be known because he's so famous. If I'm his girlfriend, and Hannah Montana's his girlfriend, what will the press think about Jake, and Hannah Montana? "

Lilly thought. " That you two are both selfish, uncaring, famous people. " Miley glared at her.

" Sorry. But that's what they'll think! " Miley pointed away. " Go! "

Lilly was already walking away.

That night, around 8:00, Miley was reading that article about Hannah Montana again. She had read it over and over again, thinking about who was famous that Hannah Montana could date. " Woah! " She whipped

around and smiled at the sight of Oliver. He tripped and landed in the water. He was soaked from head to toe. " Oliver? What are you doing here? " Oliver looked up and stood. " Earlier, I, uh, forgot my jacket. " He

grabbed a sweater that was one the beach chair he and Miley had been sitting in earlier. " Oh. " Oliver was about to leave when he turned around.

" What are you doing here? " Miley sighed.

" Thinking about Jake. " Oliver nodded.

" Oh, yeah. Right. I mean, what else do you have to think about? " Oliver sighed. Miley walked over to him.

" Are you okay Oliver? " Oliver looked at her. " Oh yeah, of course. " _Lie to your best friend Oliver. _

Oliver turned and left, dripping with water. Miley smiled, and her thoughts turned around. 

_Wow! Oliver so cute! Miley snap out of it! He's your best friend! Oh, how can you snap out of it! Your completely crushing on Oliver! _" Oh my god. " Miley sighed and started walking at he edge of the water. Waves

crashing against her legs.

She raised her head at the sound of Oliver's voice. " Miley! " Miley looked at him. " The- The truth is, I didn't dorget my sweater here. Well, I did, but that's not theonly reason I came. "

" So why did you come here? " Miley waited as Oliver stammered.

" I cam-came h-h-ere because, I uhhh... I, w-wanted to say something. " Miley walked over to him, smiling.

" I don't know how to say it exactly though-- " Oliver looked at Miley. Without thinking, he kissed her. Just as Jake had, only this was different. Verry different.

Oliver backed away, smiling nervously. " Miley-- I guess you've probaly guessed I like you. " Miley nodded, smiling, thinking. " Will you be my girlfriend, we don't have to tell Lilly or your dad. I've acted like I don't like

you and I know you can act so no one will know we like eachother. " Miley sighed.

" Oliver, I can't. " Oliver smiled.

" Great! What? " Miley sighed. Something deep down as forcing her to say stuff she didn't want to say.

" I can't be with you because of- because of Jake. " Oliver stared. " But he kissed you and left, why would you stay with a guy who's like that? Who didn't even tell you he was leaving till AFTER he kissed you, and-

and- " Oliver sighed.

" I'm sorry Oliver! But I still love Jake! " _What are you doing Miley? Say you love Oliver say it! Say it! _Oliver turned around. " Oliver- "

" How can you be with Jake? What do you two have in comon? "

Miley couldn't speak.

" I mean, what, your both famous? That's probaly it, so why? You and me have lots in common and you know it! "

Miley sighed.

" You don't get it Oliver! That's not all we have in common! We both like the same foods, we both ' know ' Hannah Montana, we both-- we both LOVE eachother! "

" Oh so that's it? Three things! Come on Miley you know how much we have in common! So why not us be together?! " They'd already sort of covered that, but Oliver needed more to work on.

" Because I'm in love Jake! " Miley screamed and ran to her house. Oliver mummbled nder his breath.

" Miley, do you know how long Lilly's been waiting for you? " Miley sighed, she tried to hide her tears. " I'm sorry Lilly, daddy, we'll bein my room. Me might be asleep. " Lilly looked at her.

" Why would be- " Miley pulled Lilly upstairs.

" He kissed you? " Miley nodded. " Oliver? Oken? He kissed you?! "

" Yes. And said he loved me. "

Lilly stared.

" Wow! Who would have thought one of your best friends would love you?! "

Miley sighed. " I don't think he loves me anymore though. "

" Didn't he just say he loved you though? " Miley nodded.

" But Lilly, we got into a fight about me being in love with Jake-- I think he hates me. "

" Well you still have Jake. " Lilly tried to be comfortable. She wrapped her around her back. " There's a bright side. "

" Lilly. I don't love Jake anymore. " Lilly's eyes widened.

" You don't?! " She stared in shock. " Who do you love? "

Miley paused. _If you can't tell Oliver, you'ce got to tell Lilly. Your best friend will realy understand Miley! Tell her!  
_  
" Oliver. "

" Realy? Wow! And now he doesn't love you! Your life is so- tragic. "

" Thanks for the help! "

Lilly lowered her head.

" I'm sorry. Miley, I've got some advice. I think that if you love Oliver, tell him. "

" I tried, when he told me! Something woudn't let me! _Jake _wouldn't let me! "

That next Lola and Hannah were backstage. Miley wore jeans, a jean skirt over the jeans, a white shirt, and a jean jacket. Lola wore a ' tacky ' outfit with a red wig.

" What song our you singing next? "

" One in a Million. "

Lola nodded. " Cool. Good luck. "

Hannah walked out onto stage, and started singing.

" How did I get here? I turned around, and there you were. Didn't think twice or rationalize, but somehow I knew, " she continued singing, looking out over the audience, she spotted Oliver. " but somehow I knew. That

there was more than just, chemistry. I mean I knew you were kinda in too me. It- it- s-s-s-see-emed to go-good t-t-t-t-t-t. " Oliver uncrossed his arms. Hannah burst into tears.

" I'm so sorry everyone! " She dropped the microphone and ran off stage.

She ran into her dressing room, Lola followed. She closed the door behind her.

" Miley! Are you okay? " Hannah looked at Lola, her face soaked with tears.

" No I'm not! I cant stop thinking about Oliver! " Lola touched her shoulder.

" You- You can't? " Robby walked in.

" Miley, are you okay? "

Hannah looked up in tears. Lilly shooed him out.

" Miley, why didn't you tell Oliver how you felt today? How you wanted to be his girlfriend. Why didn't you let it all out? "

Hannah cried more and hugged Lola.

" I know I should have! I tried talking to him and he wouldn't even speak to me! "

Oliver peeked into the room, un-noticed.

Lola pulled off the Hannah wig, it was soaked with tears.

" You should have told him how you felt when he told you. "

" I told you Lilly- "

" _Jake _got in the way. " Lola interupted.

" I hate Jake! I hate him! Now Oliver will probaly never know I love him! "

Oliver's eyes widened.

" He'll know someday. " Lola kept on hugging her.

" No he won't! I don't pla on telling him. "

" What? " More tears streamed down Miley's face.

" I hate Jake! I hate him so much! Because of him I'm not with Oliver " Miley hadn't heard Lilly.

Lola rubbed her back. " Will you be okay if you don't have anyone to-- love? "

Miley choked on her tears, too many were flying down her face.

" No I won't! I won't be able- able to be near someone I love when he hates me! "

Lola looked at the door, and saw Oliver's eyes. The showed he was thinking.

" Miley? " Miley looked at her for the first time sinse they had started hugging.

" What? " She rubbed her eyes, but there was no point because more tears came.

" I've got to go. "

Before Miley could speak Lola had walked through the door.

Oliver walked through the door. Miley turned around and started walking towards her mirror where all the make-up that helped her transform into Hannah Montana was.

" I'm sorry, but Hannah haters aren't allowed here. Along with Miley haters. "

Oliver sighed.

" You love me? " He asked, Miley looked at his reflection in the mirror.

" Yes. "

" You hate Jake? "

" Well, I think I might love him now considering you hate me. "

" _Hated. _Miley, when I got mad at you, I was realy mad at Jake. Actualy, I was _jealous._ "

Miley's eyes widened. " Jealous? "

" I saw you kiss him, " Miley put on her Hannah wig, she was preparing to go out as Hannah. " and I just got so jealous because I could tell by the look in your eyes that you loved him. "

" Oliver, you knew I loved him before. "

" You _liked _him. " Hannah nodded.

" Oliver, is there a reason your in here? "

" Yes. I was just hoping I could ask you a question- "

Hannah turned around Oliver.

" Do you realy love me? "

Hannah had no trouble answering that question.

" I- "

" Yes or no? Miley, I need a straight answer. "

" Yes I love you Oliver. "

Oliver looked at Hannah. Hannah thought. _Kiss him Miley, kiss him.  
_  
" Oliver? "

Oliver removed her wig.

" Why did you-- "

Oliver kissed her. A kiss that happened when it should have. Lola opened the door and smiled, Robby, also smiling, stood by her side.

" I love you Miley. "

" I love you too. "

**Athour's Note:  
This was a fan story COMPLETELY. One in a Million is a song by Hannah Montana. I did not make it up. It sort of based off the song, the lyrics are at the beggining of the story. Hope you like it.  
Pammple**


	2. Welcome Back

It had been four months since Miley and Oliver had been together. Robby was a little uptight, but her trusted Oliver and that made Miley feel better. Jake had left her heart, it was now full of Oliver. Her locker was jam packed with pictures of her and Oliver, and one or two of Lilly. But things were going good, Oliver and Miley were in love, Lilly understood there were some nights they would like to spend alone, and Miley's secret about her double life was still kept beetween Miley, Oliver, Lilly, Jackson, Robby-Ray.

Miley stod next to Lilly in Art class. She playfull tossed a glue stick at her. Lilly giggled. She looked around and leaned in close to Miley.  
" Are we still on for-- " she lowered her voice "Avril Lavigne's party? " Miley smiled.  
" Yeah, of course. Just remember, Lola is not embarrasing, she is cool and suttle. " Lilly shoved her gently with her elbow. The bell rang and they walked out the door. Miley was greeted by Oliver.  
" Hey he said. You will NEVER beleive what I heard. " Miley looked at him.  
" What? "  
" Amber and Ashley's 'reputation' is dead. " Miley and Lilly smiled widely. " Yeah, they found out that embarrasing secret of how they were complete dorks when they were younger, you should have been there to see it! Woah man! They cried a river! " Miley and Lilly high fived.  
" Come on, we don't want to be late for Drama. " Lilly gasped jokingly. " Never! "  
" I got to go to go put my binder away. I'll meet you two there. " Miley kissed him and left with Lilly to the drama class.  
" Man, you and Oliver are pretty serious, " Miley looked at her " first you were best friends, and now... " she whistled " you guys are in love! I mean, the last thing you said about Oliver was: ' I would never love Oliver like that! What are you thinking Lilly? '. Well, what was I thinking? " Lilly tapped her chin.  
" Okay okay, I'm sorry. But come on, we make a cute couple right? " Lilly nodded. They sat down on the floor next to eachother for Drama.

Half an hour passed and Lilly and Miley were reading the parts they got in the play.

The play was about a girl who fell in love with a pirateeasant, and was due to marry royalty. When she runs away with her love, her sister joins along, and the voyage over the seas is a battle beetween the pirate and the royalty. It has the death of the sister, and the death of the pirate. So the main character takes over the pirates ship and becomes a pirate and kills the royal person.

Miley found her's and Lilly's name.  
_Miley...Sheba  
Lilly...Saphira  
_  
" Yeah! " they hive fived. " Who does Oliver play? " Miley searched his name.

_Oliver...Nathaniel_" What? Who plays your Pirate Lover? " Oliver played the royalty, the villian in their case. Miley searched the page.  
She stared in shock. " J-j-j-j-j-j-j-jake-R-r-r-r-r-r-ryan? " they gawked.

" Hey Miley. " Miley and Lilly turned around to face the 'ever so popular' zombie slayer, Jake Ryan. He smiled his dazzling smile. Miley caught her breath, not realizing she was holding it. Oliver walked through the door and stared as well. Jake was there and things were out of control now.

" So, your prince has returned. " he held out his arms expecting a hug or a kiss, he was expecting something. Miley gawked.  
" What- what- what are you doing here? " she barely even asked the question. Lilly spotted Oliver. He watched.  
" I'm back from Romania, I finished the movie! I told you for months! Aren't you happy? We can finlay be together! We can finaly have Happily Ever After! " Oliver took a few steps forward, Lilly motioned for him to stay.

_Trust her Oliver, Miley loves you. She's not just going to kiss him and say she's happy he's back. _That's what Oliver was thinking, he was positive.

" Would you put your arms down Jake? " he did so.  
" What's wrong? "  
" Jake, I'm not with you! I'm with-- I'm with-- " she saw Oliver, she could tell he was waiting for her to say Oliver. " I'm with, Oliver. " Jake stared.  
" Oliver?! What? Miley, it's me! Jake! "  
Noel listened in on the conversation.  
" You said you liked me, why are you with Oliver? " Miley knew the bell was going to ring in a matter of minutes, she wanted to make this quick because Hannah had to partys to go too. Carrie Underwood's and Avril Lavigne's.  
" Because he was here, and you weren't! I don't beleive in LONG distance relationships. "

Noel stood and tapped on Lilly's shoulder, he pulled her aside and started talking to her.

" Oliver! " Miley motioned for him to come over, Jake stared.  
" Miley! Why would you choose Oliver over, me, Jake-Ryan? Well? Why? I could do anything for you! I could buy you a star! An island! For you! " Miley sighed.  
" Look Jake, I love Oliver. I know your going to be acting in more shows, and movies, who knows where else in the world you will be going? Oliver's here for me, i can cry on his shoulder, I know he won't be going anywhere at anytime! But you, you will! "  
she grabbed Oliver's hand and stormed away just as the bell rang. Jake sighed and rubbed his forhead, he watched as Amber and Ashley walked by, hanging their heads in tears.

" Noel, what are you saying? " Lilly asked. Noel sighed, he wasn't too sure how to say it.  
" Come on Noel, I got to go, something important is happening at my house. " Noel sighed.  
" Okay! Tomorrow we have drama right? " Lilly nodded. " Okay, after Drama is lunch then? " Lilly nodded again. " Okay, can I spend lunch with you and tell you then?" Lilly smiled and nodded.  
" Yes, now I got to go, bye. " she rushed away. What Noel had said confused her.

Lilly thought about what Noel had said.

_" Miley's in trouble... "_

**Author's Note:  
I know it's not that great, all wierd and all. But I'm having a little trouble getting the storyline through my head. There will be another chapter, and I know how to write that one, I just wanted people who read these to think how she could be in trouble.**


	3. Let's Talk

Miley finally stopped walking when they were in the outside lunch room. It had just been made a week ago and it was more popular than the regular lunchroom. Which was being replaced and being changed into a Wood shops class. The High School had never had one and everyone wanted to try out the class. Oliver pulled Miley's hand off his arm. " Miley, what are you doing? " Miley didn't face him.  
" Oliver I... " Oliver walked in front of him.  
" Miley? " He asked worried.  
" When I was talking to Jake, and he kept on saying we were together, when I told him that I was your girlfriend... I was scared. " Oliver stared at her.  
" Scared of what? " Miley bit a few of her fingernails. " Stop, that's a little gross. " He pulled her hand away from her mouth.  
" I thought Jake was going to freak out at you. And want to fight you. That's why I got out of there so fast, I would have stayed and told him more than just: " Well, you weren't here and Oliver was. ", but I was just so worried... 'cause last time Jake's girlfriend broke up with him because he spent to much time acting on T.V., and well, her next boyfriend moved to a different school after being beaten up by someone Jake hired after so many times. " Oliver sighed and put his hands on her shoulders.  
" Miley, you can't possibly believe that. I don't really want to take anyones side, but Jake isn't like that. Okay? If he still likes you, than he wouldn't do anything to hurt you, " Miley finished his sentence, only a little different.  
" And because you mean so much to me, if he hurt you, I would die inside. " That was how much Miley loved Oliver. Oliver hugged her and gave her a kiss.  
" Don't worry about it, Jake's a good guy, no matter what you'll have to talk to him, and he'll understand. " Miley nodded and hugged him this time, only she didn't give him a kiss.  
" Oliver? "  
" Yeah? "  
" Do I have to talk to him today? "  
" No Miles, but soon. "  
" Oliver? "  
He sighed. " Yes? "  
" When I go to talk to him, will you please come? Just in case? " Oliver nodded and kissed her on the cheek.  
" Of course. "

_" Miley's in trouble... "  
_Those were the words Noel said to Lilly, and he wanted to tell Lilly all about it the next day at lunch. But why? Noel never paid any attention to Miley, he never really paid any attention to anyone. He just was in his own little world writing stuff down. Lilly understood when she got the part in the play that Noel had written that play. She took a turn, a few more blocks and she would be at Miley's house. It was 3:00, and the part started around 4:30.  
_How can Miley be in trouble? What has she ever done? How Noel know anyways? He doesn't like Miley... or does he?  
_Lilly stopped in her tracks. She had noticed Noel looking at Miley a lot, in fact, she had noticed Noel by Miley's locker, looking for her. But still, Lilly knew Noel couldn't like Miley. Everyone, or the majority, of the people in the school knew that Miley and Oliver were a couple. But maybe Noel didn't.  
She continued walking, and in a few minutes she arrived at Miley's house.  
" Mr.Stuart, is Miley here? " Robby-Ray looked at her.  
" No, but she better, you know how long it takes that girl to become Hannah, I swear she'll be late for Carrie Underwood's party! "  
Jackson suddenly appeared.  
" Carrie Underwood? Carried Underwood? Honestly? I though Miley was going to a party tomorrow not tonight?! "  
" No, there are two parties today, and the next party is in about three days. " Lilly answered.  
" Carrie Underwood?! " Jackson stared into Lilly's eyes. Lilly nodded. " Can I come? Please dad! Miley's getting a lot older and a lot of guys LOVE Hannah Montana!" Robby paused.  
" As long as you go, " he put on a black sunglasses " and be her bodyguard. "  
Jackson jumped high in the air. " Yippee! I'm going to meet Carrie Underwood, she's going to fall in love with me, " he looked at Robby " while I guard my sister. " He nodded innocently.

" Oh my god! " Miley screamed.  
" What? " Oliver asked he and her had got caught up in the ' moment ' and started kissing.  
" Hannah Montana has a party in half and hour! " Oliver helped her stand. He gave her one more kiss.  
" I love you Miley, have fun. " Miley kissed him back.  
" I wish I could bring you but last time you AND Lilly were there, well, you remember. I love you Oliver, I got to go! "  
Miley ran off without any more words or thoughts. Just how late she was.

" Miles, where have you been? " Robby asked, uncrossing his arms. Jackson jumped right in front of her.  
" I have been so worried! You get up stairs and become Hannah Montana right now so I can meet Carrie Underwood! " Miley shrugged and pulled Lilly upstairs with her.

" Okay, Lilly, when I ran off with Oliver in the Drama Room please tell me you didn't talk to Jake? " Lilly shook her head and tossed Miley a red and black striped top.  
" No I didn't. " Lilly wasn't sure if she should tell her what Noel said.  
" Promise you won't even speak to him. Because I need to talk to him and explain everythin. " Lilly nodded, and gave Hannah her mini skirt that she was wearing over her jeans. While Lilly was putting together the outfit, Miley had gotten her face to Hannah Montana.  
" Okay. Oh, since I'm talking to Jake, " her voice started to get nervous " I can't have lunch with you. "  
" Okay, I have lunch plans anyway. "  
Miley raised an eyebrow. " With who? "  
" No one. " Lilly quickly said. Miley sighed and started grabbing Lola's outfit, which took about five minutes to put together.  
They ran downstairs.  
" Okay Daddy, were ready. "  
Robby clapped his hands together. " Yeedawgy, you look good! " Hannah smiled.  
They rushed through the door off to the party.  
Though, Lola didn't have the best time. She was too worried about how Miley was in trouble. That's why when Hannah introduced her too everyone, she just acted like she didn't even care much. Hannah had no clue why, and didn't get time to ask, 'cause as soon as they left the last party Lilly whent straight to her house. In her mind she was thinking about how Miley could be in trouble.  
Before she knew it she was laying in her bed, her alarm clock beeping like crazy.

_Hours Later..._Miley looked at Oliver. " I don't know Oliver, look at all those people around him. They never leave him alone. " Oliver sighed and pushed her forward.  
" Come on, Jake can send them away in a second. Tell him you want to talk and then you can talk to him. "  
Miley nodded, then paused.  
" Miley, come on. Lunch time is only so long. "  
" Why is Lilly with Noel? She doesn't even like him. "  
Oliver shrugged. " Come on Miley, lets go talk to him. "  
Miley nodded and started walking towards Jake with Oliver by her side. She looked at Oliver when they were in front of him then spoke the inevitable words.  
" Jake, we need to talk. "


	4. The Trouble

Lilly tapped her finger up and down as Noel sat there thinking. " Okay, " he started " First I need to ask you a question. " Lilly sighed. " Does Miley have a sister, a twin sister maybe? " Lilly shook her head.  
" Alright. I'm not exactly sure if it means trouble, but it could be. Last week I saw Miley and Oliver leaving the school. I was finishing up the play, and when I saw Miley and Oliver leaving the school I thought nothing of it. "  
" What's so troubling about that? "  
" Okay, than I heard this: ' Hello? ', in a country style voice, I was about to answer when the person looked around. It was Miley. " Lilly leaned forward and listened inventively.  
" The only difference was the clothes and the way she talked. But I swear, it was like a clone of Miley. " Lilly leaned back.  
" Are you sure it was Miley you saw with Oliver? "  
" Yeah, she flipped her hair over her shoulder, I saw her face. It was Miley, and the girl going into the washroom was Miley. "  
" Maybe Miley just ran back and went to the washroom. "  
" No, It was different clothes, a country accent, and if it was Miley, why would she say ' hello?' ? " Lilly thought for a moment. " I'm only telling you this because I see this clone everywhere! I saw Miley-- or was it the clone?-- walk into the Drama, and then I saw the other Miley in her locker. "  
" Wow. "  
" I think maybe Miley had a clone... Or a secret twin she doesn't know about... The only reason I'm telling you this is because it could be dangeous... This other ' Miley ' might be getting the real Miley into trouble... Maybe spreading a rumor about her, or revealing an embarrasin secret." Lilly stared, confused, although she completely understood.

Now she didn't know Noel personaly, but what she did no about him was that he rarely told a lie. Everybody in the school knew that about him. And he spent most of his time writing... In math he got detention for not writing down notes, isntead he was writing something else. Noel wasn't exactly, ' cool ', or ' popular '. In fact, Lilly guessed he had no friend. Noel suggested Lilly tell Miley. Lilly nodded, she figured she should, but she wanted to figure this out, she thought that maybe Miley would think she was ' losing it ', that's what Lilly was thinking about Noel. But Lilly had no idea, how wrong she was. She spotted Miley with Oliver, and-- she squinted-- Jake. She sighed. Looks like it would have to wait till after school. Miley and Lilly's last class of each day were different. Today Miley had Gym, and Lilly had English. Miley looked at Jake. What was she going to say to him? Hadn't she cleared everything up in Drama? But Oliver insisted she talk to Jake. Miley sighed.

" Jake... How mad are you? " Jake looked at her.  
" How mad am I about you and Oliver being together? I'm not mad, just upset. You kissed me! " Miley waved her finger in front of his face.  
" Oh no, you kissed me. "  
" I kissed you?! Okay I did, but you didn't push me away! "  
Miley paused, Oliver rubbed his forehead.  
" Yeah, well... that was then, and this is now. " Jake sighed.  
" Fine. Go ahead and hate Jake-Ryan! He doesn't need you! Anyone would love to be my girlfriend! "  
" Well, not this chick! Come on Oliver! " She started walking away Oliver ran up by her side.  
" Hey Miley, whan I said you should talk to him, I didn't mean-- " Miley looked at him. " Never mind. " He quickly said.

Lilly headed off fo English class. She sighed. _I see this clone everywhere! _Lilly opened her locker and reached put away her English binder. _A country accent... _She slammed her locker shut and started heading for the exit of the school. _' Other Miley '... _Lilly was about to push the door open when she paused. _This ' other Miley ' might be getting the real Miley into trouble...  
_Lilly re-arranged Noel's words. _This ' other Miley ' has a country accent, she might get Miley into trouble by revealing a secret. _Lilly gasped. She turned around and started running, looking for Miley. This was urgent. VERRY URGENT!  
" Luanne! "

**Author's Note:  
If you don't know who Luanna is, don't ask me, okay? Your going to find out in other chapters.  
Pammple **


End file.
